Catch Your Breath
by LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot
Summary: Just a little bit about Finn Balor. His life on the road, the friends he's made off the road, and what he has planned for his future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fergal or anything WWE related.**

Fergal Devitt was walking up the stairs of his apartment building carrying a bag of take-out heading to his place. He chose to live in an apartment in New York. He liked being near the city for the convenience and for the excitement. He figured if he was going to stay here, he might as well stay in the most exciting place he could think of. Many people wondered with as much money as he was making in the WWE why he chose to rent an apartment rather than buying a nice house. But he figured, he was in a car or a plane more than his own living room. So he wanted something that he could easily change if need be. And truth be told, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to stay in this country whenever his contract ran out. His whole family and childhood friends were back over in Ireland. Sure he had made friends here, and he loved most of his co-workers, but they're not family. He missed getting to talk to his parents a lot. The time change and his travel schedule made it difficult to call sometimes. He was also very close to his younger sister growing up and now being in another country was a little sad for him. She was out there now making her career and getting married, and doing a lot of new and exciting things and he wasn't able to be by her side for it. An apartment was just fine for him.

He reached his floor and kicked the door next to his apartment. "Amanda. Food's here." He said through the door, then went to unlock his door.

He stepped inside leaving the door open and put the bag down on the coffee table he had in front of his couch. He took off his jacket as a young woman entered the apartment and made her way over to the couch. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a grey sweatshirt with her long hair down. He looked over and smiled.

"Well, so nice of you to dress up for me." He laughed while hanging up his leather jacket.

She returned the smile. "Only the best for you!"

Fergal met Amanda the week he moved in. She lived by herself next door and had been in that building for a few years now. She was very strong willed in the fact she wanted to make it on her own. She didn't want to have roommates or live with anyone else. She wanted to do her own thing.

They met when she was standing in his doorway as he was moving some boxes around in the living area. She had asked him if he needed any help. He politely declined saying he was fine. Which she retorted saying "Thank God, because I really didn't feel like actually doing anything. But I thought it'd be pretty rude of me to stand here and say nothing." From that moment on, he just had a feeling they were going to be friends. She knew a little bit of who he was when he moved in, but she never let that effect how she acted towards him, which was something that he liked. THat was his one worry about being in an apartment building, living next to someone who knew who he was and wouldn't leave him alone. She treated him just like he was anyone else.

"So what did you get?" She asked peeking into the bag.

"Mexican." He replied sitting down next to her.

"Mexican WHere'd you find a good mexican place around here?" She asked surprised.

"I never said it was around here. The chinese place was closed. And I refused to go get italian when we could just make spaghetti here. So that was the next choice." He explained. "Besides, we almost never have that."

"I guess that makes sense. What did you end up with?"

"Quesadillas and burritos with some ride."

"So glad we're doing this at your place so we don't smell up mine." She said taking out a burrito causing him to laugh.

They had really become good friends and tried to get together at least once or twice a month for dinner when he was home. Sometime his days off consisted of errands and laundry or trying to catch up with his family, so he wasn't always there when he was home. She usually worked night shift too, so she was usually around during the day whenever he was free. It was very rare she wouldn't be home or have a plan that could easily be changed. Whenever she was home she was usually working on some kind of fashion. Sketching or sewing. It was easy for her to put that aside for a few hours.

So, what did you think of Amber?" He asked as he sat back with a quesadilla.

"I didn't like her." She replied taking a bite of the burrito.

"You were only with her for like twenty minutes. How do you know you don't like her?"

"Well then why did you ask?" She asked him, making a good point. He was thinking of something he could say to answer that, but he couldn't. "It's called a first impression Devitt."

"I didn't get a bad feeling when I met her."

"You don't get a bad feeling about serial killers out on the street."

Last time they had been together, he had brought a girl over that he had been seeing to meet her. They hung out for a little bit before he and his date had gone out to dinner. He always liked to talk to Amanda about, well just about everything and get her opinion. She was very blunt and honest. It was another quality he liked about her. He didn't have to worry about her telling him what he wanted to hear. She'd tell him how it was, even if he ended up not liking it.

"I just didn't like her. She seemed kind of like a gold digger."

"How so?"

"I can't exactly tell you. She just did. Girls can just pinpoint these things on other girls."

"You're making that up."

"It's like women's intuition. We can spot one a mile away."

"Maybe you're just jealous." He smiled.

She thought for a minute. "Nope. I'm good."

"Aw come on! You know you love me!"

"Of course I do. But that does not mean I want to date you. You already buy me mexican food, what do I need to date you for?"

He laughed and playfully pushed her as she smiled.

"So do you have anyone for me to meet?" He asked as he was eating the ride.

"Nope."

"Still in a rut?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I didn't want you to meet anyone."

"Ouch." He said holding his hand over his chest.

"We both know what would happen if I brought someone over for you to meet them. You'd interrogate them until they got to the point of being very uncomfortable and wanting to leave. Then just for good measure you'd threaten them and they'd never come back."

"Would not."

She glared over at him.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit. But if he can't survive that and come back then he isn't the right one!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. You know I'm right." He smiled. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, you can model the dress I was just working on. Or we could rent the new Jurassic Park movie because it's on there now."

"I think I'll pick the movie." He replied.

"Aw, come on Fergie! You'd look so cute in the dress! It had flowers on it!"

"Do not call me that. You know I hate it."

"Well duh Devitt that's why I do it."

"Tell me why I put up with you again?"

"Because you love me! And I get your mail for you."

"That's right, the mail. And maybe that other thing you said. But mostly the mail."

She smiled. "I'll be right back." She jumped up off the couch excited and ran towards his door.

"Where are you going?"

"Popcorn!" She answered as she ran out of his apartment and to hers.

"We just ate!"

"Yeah, but how can we enjoy the dinosaurs without it?" She asked reappearing in the doorway?

"Okay yeah, that makes sense."

She tossed the bag to him to go and microwave while she jumped back onto the couch and pulled a blanket up over her legs. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a five dollar bill and threw it down onto the coffee table.

"Here's for the movie."

"Nah, I got it." He said as he grabbed a bowl for the popcorn.

"You got dinner. I got this." She said as she searched for it on the TV.

He smiled looking over at him. This is the kind of friendship he needed here. Someone that liked him for him, someone he didn't work it. Of course they liked him for him, but they dealt with the same things as him. He needed someone from the outside. If he ever did go back home, he would definitely miss their movie nights.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days later when Amanda was getting ready for her shift at work. She had just throw her hair up into a pony tale and was throwing her wallet into her purse when her phone rang. She grabbed it and answered as she grabbed her keys to go and leave.

"Hello."

"You were right."

"About what Devitt?" She asked as she locked her door.

"Her being a gold digger. Found out today she was also seeing another co-worker of mine without telling him she was seeing me. And apparently this isn't the first time she did this."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I know you liked her." She said as she stopped in the hallway and tried to comfort her friend. "But at least you found out now rather than after this had gone on for a while. Then it would make it even weirder for you at work."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I guess I should start listening to you huh?"

"I told you. Women know these things. Want me to mess her up?"

He laughed on the other end. "No thanks. I'd rather take a little heartache than having to find a place that would allow me to withdraw bail money this late."

She smiled. "Okay. Well, hopefully I don't see her on my way to work. She just might accidentally trip and break her nose."

"Right, it's an hour ahead there. Go get to work. I'll talk to you later. And stay out of jail! I won't be home for another three days so you'll be in there a while."

SHe laughed. I'll try, ut no promises. Text me if you need me Dev. It'll probably be pretty slow/"

"Thanks hun. I appreciate it."

She smiled and said her goodbye as she hung up the phone. She was sad for him that it didn't work out, but she just had a bad feeling about him. He always joked around that she never liked anyone he brought home. Which it really seemed to be that way, but she just had a good instinct about people. And she knew how he was and who wouldn't work for him. He was always too nice to everyone. He would just give and give until he had nothing left. And was never able to see someone taking advantage of him.

It was around two in the morning and Amanda was standing at the counter of the 24 hour pharmacy she worked at bored. She was leaning onto the counter when she fet her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

'How's your night going?'

She smiled and texted back. 'Oh fine. There's just a guy in here demanding all of the money in the register. He says he has a knife but I haven't seen it yet. Oh hang on, he's getting irritated because I'm ignoring him.'

'Don't do that!' Fergal texted back. 'You know I worry about you working there so late."

'I don't know why. It's actually quite boring. Besides, i'm 24. I'm not a child.'

'Biologically no. Mentally…'

She laughed at her phone. 'Stop being a dick.'

She then went to reply again before he answered her. 'Besides, working here late actually gives me time to come up with ideas and put some quick sketches together. Then hopefully I can quit here and do that full time.'

'I could help you with that you know." He replied back.

'No. This is something I need to do on my own. Anyway, how is your night going?'

"Not so bad actually. Me and some of the guys talked and had some laughs and felt stupid. But we felt stupid together.'

'I guess next time any of you start dating anyone you should bring in a picture to show around.'

'HA! That's actually not a bad idea.'

'Customer just came in ttyl.'

Fergal smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. She may have had a tough exterior, but deep down she was a sweetheart and always managed to make everyone feel better when they were down.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda was standing in front of a full length mirror she had in her living room looking at how the outfit she was wearing looked when she heard a knock at her front door. She left the mirror and went over to the door to see her next door neighbor.

"Hey!" She smiled hugging him. "I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah the shows are nearby this week so I thought I'd just stay at home." He explained. "You look nice. Got a date?"

"Well thanks! But no. I just finished this and i wanted t see how it looked." She answered as she walked into the apartment.

"You know Mandy, I've been thinking about that." Fergal said as he came in and sat down on her couch. "Some of the guys at work are looking for new designs for a new gimmick. I thought maybe you could help them."

"I told you Devitt, I want to do this on my own."

"I know. I know. Just hear me out. It's not like I'm funding you or anything. I just mentioned to them that my neighbor is trying to get into the fashion business and I've seen some of the stuff she's done and she seems pretty good. So if they were interested in seeing what you had I'd give them your contact they want they'll get in touch with you and set up a meeting and you can go over stuff, and if they like it maybe they'll work with you. It'll be a real job. Think of what I did as marketing and that's all. They said they'd get in touch soon, but I told them to let me give you a heads up first"

"Are you serious? Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you!" She said excitedly as she jumped up and down. Then she ran over to the couch and jumped on him. "How can I ever repay you?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"Well I am pretty hungry. And a steak would sound great right about now."

"Hold up. Steak? I didn't get the job yet buddy. You're just gonna have to settle for pizza." She laughed.

"I can do pizza." He agreed.

They both got up off of the couch and Amanda grabbed her purse and they went out.

A few days later Amanda got a call from a tag team working with the WWE just as Fergal said. About a week later they set up a meeting. Amanda showed up with her sketchbook and tried to be as professional as she could even though she was all giddy on the inside. If this did work out, not only would it be her first real job but her work would be on TV where everyone could see it. She had tried not to get her hopes up too high just in case they were just being nice because she was one of Fergal's friends, but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, this is really good. This is just what we've been looking for." One of the men said.  
"Really? Great!" Amanda perked up. "Um, the only issue is as far as making them I've only really ever worked on clothes. I can do trunks, pants, robes, headbands, stuff like that. But I've never worked on any kind of pads."

"That's okay. We should just be able to still use the ones we use now. They'd match."

Amanda smiled. 'Okay then. All that's left to do now is i need to take measurements of everything. Then I'll give you a call when I have them done and we can get together again for you to try everything on and make sure it fits."

"Sounds good. What are we talking about money."

That question made her nervous. She had never done a financial transaction like this before. She wasn't even really sure of what to charge. But she knew she had to charge something because she did not have nearly enough money to buy everything she needed for this. But she didn't want them to think she was ripping the off.

"What if we do half up front so I can buy the materials, then we can do the other half upon receipt of the items." She suggested, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

"That sounds good. When can we expect them to be done? We'd like to have them by the next pay per view."

She smiled. "I can definitely have them done by then."

"Sounds like a deal then."

They shook hands and ended their meeting. Amanda gathered up all of her things and started walking back home. The first thing she did was call her mother on the walk to tell her the news. She was so happy. Things were finally falling into place.

 **I know I left people kind of vague, but I did that so that you could imagine them as being however you wanted them to be. I wanted it to be New Day, but with the skill level I gave her she wouldn't have been able to do the kick pads and all, so instead of choosing someone else I decided it'd be better to just leave it open to interpretation.**


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda was sitting in her apartment with a girl that was working in WWE's developmental company NXT going over some outfit designs. Fergal brought her over because she was looking for something new.

She had made a good amount of money for her first job and was thrilled to have a second. It gave her more confidence and was getting her name out there. She also had a movie night planned with Fergal tonight and she was hoping they could talk about something that had been going through her mind lately. She had been happier now than she had been in a long time.

"Okay, so you want to keep it to the caribbean blue and green scheme?" Amanda asked as she was making notes in her sketchbook.

"Yeah. More of a yellow green if you could." The woman who was sitting next to her on the couch stated.

"Yeah, of course." Amanda smiled. "Alright, I think all that's left is to take your measurements so I can get started."

Amanda reached into her bag she keeps her sketching materials and pulled out a tape measure. The woman stood up from the couch. Amanda was taking measurements and writing them down in her book.

"I'm go glad Fergal told me about you. It's nice to work with someone so down to earth. And someone who isn't working with every other girl. Now I'll end up having something a little bit different!" She said excitedly.

"I'm glad too. You're the third person I've worked with and so far it's been amazing! I hope it continues!"

"Well, I'd like to recommend you but then I also might want to keep you to myself." The woman joked. "Hopefully Fergal can get you work with people who don't partially want your number because they think you're cute though."

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked confused as she looked up at her.

"Well, I know you were working with that one tag team. When Fergal showed them your picture, the one was commenting on how attractive you were and was asking if you were single and all."

"Are you serious? I can't believe him!" Amanda asked while standing up.

"I don't think he meant anything by it." She said sheepishly as if she had just told a secret she wasn't supposed to have told. "I can talk to him about it later if you want."

"No that's okay. I'll go ask him myself." Amanda said angrily and threw her tape measure down onto the coffee table and made her way over to the door. She threw it open and walked right next door opening his door without even knocking.

"Hey, are you all done?" Fergal asked after a second of being taken by surprise.

"That depends. Are you going to start bringing me actual clients or just try and fuck with my life?" AManda asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"I was just informed that the last client you bought to me was more interested in me than my clothing."

"What? No." He began to say but Amanda cut him off.

"That's what she just told me." She said pointing to the woman who was now standing in Fergal's doorway. "And it would explain the more than normal text messages I've been getting."

"No. I was telling them about you and they were interested. Then when I gave them your info and showed them a picture of you he said that he thought you were pretty and asked if you were single. I told him you were and he asked if I wouldn't mind if he also called you sometime."

"You are unbelievable. Since when do you decide who gets to call me or not?"

"I thought it'd be okay. I hadn't seen you with anyone in a while so I figured…"

"I don't really care what you figured. You are not my father, my keeper, my owner. You need to back off."

"I'm really sorry about this. Ferg, we can reschedule and I can get going if you want." The woman in the doorway quietly spoke up.

"Reschedule?" Amanda asked.

"After you and I were done we were going to go out and grab dinner. But we can do it another time."

"Oh, now I get it." Amanda said much loewer, sounding more hurt than angry. "Now I get why you brought her to me. You just think I'm a big charity case. Well forget it. You don't have to fix me Devitt. I'm not broken."

She turned around and started towards the door to leave.

"Amanda, wait. Can we talk about this?"

She turned around and gave him the most serious look she could manage. "No, I have to go get ready. I have a movie date with my best friend. I don't want to be late and make him think I forgot or something." SHe shot at him, then turned to leave slamming her own door when she got into her apartment.

It was at that moment she made him realize he completely forgot that they had made plans for that night. He rested his elbows on the small counter in his kitchen and put his head in his hands. "Oh man."

"Are you okay?" The woman asked coming into his apartment.

"I messed up." He said as he rubbed his face.

"I'll go then. I'll let you deal with this. I'm sorry. I didn't man to mess anything up."

"No, it's not you. You didn't do anything. Thanks for understanding." Fergal said as he walked over to the front door with her. "I'll call you later okay?"

She nodded and left. As she went down the stairwell Fergal went to the door next door and knocked.

"Amanda. Come on let me in." He said through the door. "Please can you let me in so we can just talk?"

He knocked again and got no response. He reached down the grabbed the doorknob but it was locked. He knew enough about her to know that she was very stubborn, especially if she was right. She wasn't going to budge. He sighed and pounded his fist on her door. He disappeared back into his own apartment before reamerging a minute later with his keyring. She had a copy of his key so she could leave mail and packages for him inside when he was on the road. And he had a copy of her key just because she thought that would be fair. He looked through the keys and found hers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amanda yelled at him as he opened the door.

"You weren't answering me." He replied as he stepped inside.

"Because I don't want to talk to you. So can you please leave now before I call the cops."

"The cops? For what?"

"Breaking and entering. Now go."

"It's not really breaking and entering if you have a key." He said holding hers up with a smile. He was trying to use his charm and joke around to hopefully diffuse the situation, but he had no luck this time.

"Maybe I need to take that back from you then."

"That's fine. You can take it. I have a few more."

"What is it with you tonight?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't know. What is it with you? Why don't you tell me why you're so upset."

"Gee, I'm not sure. Maybe because not only did my best friend forget was ditching me without warning tonight to go out with some new chick he brought home. And because he's handing my number out to guys I don't know because he doesn't know how to butt out of other people's lives."

"Okay, I forgot about tonight. I'm sorry. But I'll own up to it. I got a little excited when she seemed interested and she said she'd be in town so I completely forgot we made plans and told her we'd get together. I suck. I'm sorry." He pleaded with her.

"Well thank you for that at least."

"As far as the other goes, I didn't try to set you up. Not purposely but if it happened to go in that direction I thought it might be nice. You're always here alone. I know you're working a lot but you're alone. I just wanted you to find someone you can share things with."

"Oh, you mean like you? Jumping back and forth from person to person every few weeks because people never seem to be who they say they are? I'm good with just me thanks."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well sometimes you have a weird way of showing it."

"I'll work on that in the future okay? I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Did you still want to watch a movie together and get something to eat? I know both of our dinner plans got cancelled." He said with a light chuckle.

"No, it's probably better if you go and we do it another time." Amanda said turning away from him.

He was slightly shocked. "Amanda, please? If you're upset we can talk about it."

"I did want to talk to you tonight but I don't really feel like it anymore. I don't want to do this tonight. Can you just lock up on your way out, I'm going to bed."

He knew she sounded upset and he didn't want to leave her alone if she was like that. "Wait." He lightly took her hand and she turned slightly to face him. He saw tears sliding silently down her face and it was obvious she was trying to hide them. "Amanda what's wrong?" He knew she didn't really get emotional. She liked to hide a lot inside and play things off. She never really showed anyone when anything bothered her.

"I just don't want to deal with this anymore tonight. It was supposed to be a good night. But then she shows up here with you and i find out it's not only for my work and i find out you're trying to set me up with someone, and just things aren't going how I thought they were right now and I need to be alone and re-think where my life is going. "

He heard what he said. But he also heard what she meant. "Oh Mandy." He brushed his hand up on her cheek and wiped her tear away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt…"

She pushed his hand away, then ran hers threw her hair. "Nope. It's okay. I was obviously reading into things that weren't there. And maybe that made me feel things that weren't really there you know. I just got caught up in everything that was going on with the designing and saw things as they weren't."

"That's not true."

"Of course it is. Why else would you be trying to set me up with someone else if you had feelings for me?" She said with a light laugh, trying to cover up her embarrassment and hurt. "Plus the fact you showed up here tonight to go out on a date with another girl! Why on earth would you do those things if you felt like that about me?"

He stepped closer to her again. "Because I didn't think you ever did or would feel that way about me and I was trying to move forward and be happy." With that explanation he leaned in crashing his lips down onto hers. She was so surprised she just froze having no idea how to react. When he broke apart from the kiss he took her hand again. She was honestly wasn't sure if she was breathing heavily or barely able to breath.".

"What just happened?" She asked she asked in a whisper, to compose herself.

He chuckled. "We just had that talk you were attempting to avoid by going to bed."

"But, why? How long have you felt like that?"

"A few months. I thought maybe it's just because we were close and it would pass but it didn't. It just got stronger. So I started dating other people to try and make it go away."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You were never dating anyone. You always seemed too busy or didn't want to deal with people. And I thought you just saw me as a neighbor and a friend and with the way our relationship was that would be crossing a big line that you did not want to cross."

"So you give my number out to other people?"

"If you weren't going to be with me I could try and get you with someone who I knew would take care of you and I wouldn't have to worry about you." He replied touching his forehead down onto hers and looking in her eyes. "And what about you? All those girls you never liked for random reasons you seemed to just make up?"

She laughed. "Some of those were legitimate reasons. Some of them I just didn't want them around. Especially because I knew they'd try to push me away."

He smiled at her. "No one could ever push you away. I wouldn't let that happen. I don't think I could let it happen if I tried."

She smiled at him again and he leaned in for another kiss. This time she responded by passionately kissing him back and wrapping her arms around her neck placing her hands in his hair. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before finally breaking apart. They still stood there in the middle of her living room holding each other.

"I'm glad you finally decided to tell me."

"Isn't this going to make it a little awkward for you at work now? Considering the other people you've decided to involve?"

He thought for a moment. "I'll worry about that later. Right now I think I have to make it up to my best friend for forgetting about our date."

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you want." He replied seductively with a sly smile.

"You know, steak would sound really good right about now." She joked catching him off guard. He laughed and lightly pushed her.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but I guess I do owe you a dinner."

She laughed at him. The friendship they had building up between them made the perfect relationship in her mind. Someone she could be herself around, someone she could joke with, someone she could be vulnerable but still feel safe. She had deep strong feelings for this man and her only hope was now that he knew it would continue growing now that neither of them had to hold back."

You can buy me dinner later. There's something that I want a little bit more right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Fergal set a box down in the middle of a much larger living room than the one he previously had. "This is the last one." He said. "We can tell Greg he can leave with the U Haul."

"Great! No we get to go through all the fun of opening all f them seeing what goes where." Amanda said sarcastically.

"Well it would be a little easier if you had let me label them."

Amanda knelt down to open the box he had just placed in the living room. "Now where would the fun in that be?" She smiled as she opened the box. "Christmas decorations."

They had just moved into a new apartment together. It was around the same area they were already living, but a little bit nicer and bigger. It didn't really make much sense for them to both be paying a decent amount of rent and living next door to each other. So they actually saved some money by moving into a two bedroom together. The second bedroom would be set up as Amanda's sewing and design office for now. So when the lease was up on her apartment, she packed everything up and stuck it in storage for a month or so and moved in with him until his was up and during that time they searched for something for the both of them. Her career had started to take off and she was bringing in more money than she had previously. She was by no means a famous designer at this point, but she had worked with a few of Fergals co-workers and worked with some local projects, so she was getting her feet off the ground.

After the third box was opened and it turned out to be another box of decorations, Fergal couldn't hold in his joking criticism anymore. "How many boxes of Christmas decorations do you have?"

"Hey! That one was Halloween!" She explained pointing to an opened box behind her.

"Still, some plates or blankets or something would be nice. You know, things we actually need." He said as she stood up. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on top of his. "Besides, we won't even need these this year." She smiled.

This year she was flying back to Ireland with him to spend Christmas with his family. She had met his parents once or twice when they were in town, but never really spent a whole lot of tie with them. And that was the only part of his family that she had met.

"Do you think your sister will like me?" Amanda asked nervously. He knew how close they were and how they thought of each other, that was the one person she was actually afraid of meeting.

"Let's hope so. She's even more critical than you."

He chuckled as she pushed him away from her. He knew she was nervous so he decided to take advantage of that and be an ass. "I'm sure she'll love you." He said going back over to her for a hug. "I've already been telling her about you since we met. I think you two will get along just fine."

"Well that might end up being bad for you. You'll have two of us."

He thought for a moment. "On second thought, maybe we better stay here for Christmas."

"Oh no, we're going."

"And let all these decorations go to waste?" She looked up at him and shot him a glare that he knew meant 'shut up' without her having to say it.. "Okay, fine. But if you don't find anything other than decorations I'm eating pizza off of your christmas dishes!"

"Do it and I hurt you. I love them more than I love you." She said to him. She then kissed him on his nose and went back to opening up some boxes.

He just smiled and went into the other room and pulled out his phone to order some dinner.

"Hello, I'd like to place an order for delivery please...no that's my old address I just moved...yeah that's right. Can I get a large pepperoni and a two liter of whatever diet soda you have? Thanks. And I know this might sound kind of weird, but can you shape the pepperoni into a heart?...Thanks a lot. I know my girlfriend will get a kick out of that." He smiled.

 **Thank you to all who read and left feedback! I hope you liked it! Listening to his theme song one day just made this story pop into my head and I just decided to run with it!**


End file.
